A close call
by obsi2
Summary: It was a regular day at BPD station when an event threatens Maura's life and Jane's sanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the idea of this story.**

**Hi there! This is my second attempt to write a story. I hope you like it. Constructive criticism is as welcomed as positive reviews and keep in mind that English is my third language so mistakes are to be expected. Enjoy!**

It was a regular day in BPD station. Everything was going smoothly and no murders had been reported that day, so Jane went to see how Maura was doing. She found her using her laptop and, surprise, visiting some online shops.

"Hey there! What's up Maura?"

"Hi! Well, everything is so calm that I'm just entertaining myself with some online shopping. Look at this piece of art Jane. Cobalt blue, five inch heels. Irresistible!"

"Come on! You must have a hundred pairs like that!"

"Not this beautiful. I will wear them as soon as I get them." The grin on her face was contagious.

"You're a lost cause, Maura!" Jane said laughing hard.

Suddenly, the morgue rear doors burst open and a couple of undertakers wheeled in a corpse.

"Dr. Isles! Male, mid fourties, no ID. He was found dead near Boston Public Garden."

"Thank you, put him here, please."

After the undertakers put the man on the table, they went outside. Jane came closer to the body while Maura put her gloves on and started undressing him. When she took his shirt off, she saw a rush on his abdomen and told Jane to stand back because it looked odd. She put her mask on and made de Y incision to check his organs. After a moment, Maura stopped and said:

"I don't like this, it looks strange and dangerous because he seemed to have a mortal disease I can't identify. I'd rather call in the infectious disease control team and let them handle this corpse. We better go upstairs and start investigating our John Doe before it gets out of hand."

Maura called the IDC team and they went upstairs. An hour later, she started feeling lightheaded. Jane looked at her friend and saw how pale she was. Before she could ask her how she was doing, Maura fainted.

"Oh my God! Maura, Maura, talk to me! Maura! Call an ambulance, now!"

Maura was taken to the hospital and Jane took her own car. Three hours later, Maura's doctor asked for her relatives and Jane, and Korsak stood up.

"Yes, doctor, how is she?"

"She has been isolated because we suspect that she suffers an infectious disease. By now she's stable, has some trouble breathing and we are giving her some antibiotics to see how her body reacts. You can't see her, not until we discover what disease she has. I'll keep you posted as soon as I have news."

"Doctor, she was handling a corpse at the morgue before she felt sick. She was wearing gloves and I didn't come closer enough to be exposed."

"OK, is there an infectious disease control unit working on the corpse?"

"Yes, they are. As soon as they have news, I will inform you so you can treat her properly."

"Thank you, detective, I appreciate your help."

"What's her room number?"

"It's 356, but as I told you, you can't see her."

"Not even through a glass?"

"Yes, you can see her through a glass if that's ok for you."

"Alright, thanks." When the doctor left, Jane looked at Korsak and told him:

"Korsak, we must help her."

"I agree, Jane, but how? There's not much we can do for her right now."

"No, that's not true! We must investigate our John Doe and find out how he contracted that damned disease!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is a new update but I don't think I'll be able to update every single day. Anyway, thanks for your support and enjoy this new chapter. BTW Cagney, thank you for your advice, I've applied the changes you told me. :)**

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Let's go, we can't see Maura anyway."

"Wait for me outside, I'll be right there." After the elevator doors closed, Jane went to see Maura through the glass of her room. She looked pale, was unconscious and had an oxygen mask on, but seemed to have some trouble breathing as the doctor had said. Jane put her hand on the glass and whispered. "Maura, I promise you will be fine. I won't give up until we find out what's that disease so you can be treated properly and recover completely. Hold on, please, I need you. Don't give up on me." She suppressed the tears and after swallowing hard, she went to join Korsak.

On the way to the station, Jane had an idea. She picked up her phone and started dialing until there was a voice on the other side of the line.

_"Hello, this is Hope Martin."_

"Hi doctor Martin, this is Jane Rizzoli. Before you hang up, please let me explain why I'm calling you. Maura is extremely ill, she has an unknown disease and she is at the hospital right now. It would be very important to have your help. You are very experienced in this field and I'm sure you can help saving her life. Please!"

_"… I…"_

"Please, doctor! I know it's painful to know about Maura, but this is your daughter we're talking about! Are you willing to let her die? Or try and safe her now that we still have time?"

_"No, I don't want her to die!"_

"OK, so will you come to the police station and help us with your research?"

_"I'm on my way."_

Korsak was hearing all the conversation and when Jane hung up the phone, he told her:

"That was a very brave thing you've done, Jane."

"No, it wasn't brave, it's only desperation. I can't lose Maura, Korsak. She's my best friend and we've been through a lot. I can't lose her."

And you won't Jane, you won't. Maura has lots of help and she's a strong woman too. Everything will be fine. "

"Thank you for your words, Vince. You're a good friend."

When they arrived to the station, Jane went to talk to her mother at the café.

"Jane! Oh Jane, what's happened? How is Maura?"

"Ma, she's not doing well right now but I'm sure she'll be fine in no time. She's strong, we must have faith."

"Ok, but I will visit her when I'm finished here."

"I'm afraid you can't go inside her room, she's isolated until they know what disease she has."

"Oh my God. And how are you doing?"

"I've been better, but I must keep strong for Maura. See you later, Ma."

"Bye, sweetie."

Already upstairs, Jane asked Frost if he had made some advances on the investigation.

"Yeah, our John Doe popped up in the Interpol Database. Steven Gillis, he served fifteen years in Oklahoma State Prison. Convicted for double homicide. Early released for good behavior."

"What was he doing in Boston?"

"He was starting a business with a partner. All legal, or at least it looked that way. I've checked all his financial records and there's nothing out of the ordinary."

"What kind of business was he starting?"

"Only a sports shop. They were about to open it but I guess now that's over."

"What about his partner? What do you know about him?"

"Not much by now. His name is Terence Mallard and was Gillis' cell mate in Oklahoma. "

"What was he convicted for?"

"Uh… He poisoned his mother to death. What kind of bastard can do something like that?"

"Ok, do you have any address? Korsak and I will pay him a visit."

"Look, he must be investigated, but don't forget that the families of Gillis' victims may have wanted payback."

"Right. Keep on digging. We need all the information related to Gillis and his life. Every single person who knew him. Understand?"

"On it. Here, this is Mallard's address."

Before Korsak and Jane could go to Mallard's home, Hope Martin appeared in Homicides.

"Detective, please tell me what can I do I really need to help."

"Thanks for coming Dr. Martin. I'll take you downstairs and you will help the IDC unit. Keep me posted as soon as you've got news, please. You will have to find out what kind of disease it is and the treatment to give Maura, ok?"

"Ok. Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, Angela had finished from work and went to the hospital. She asked for Maura's room number and went straight there, despite she knew she would only get to see her other "daughter" through a glass. Her sight was terrible. She had an oxygen mask on, was unconscious and had big trouble to breathe. What Angela didn't expect is to see how she suddenly flatlined and the medical team rushed to her side to reanimate her. When she was stabilized, her doctor intubated her. When he went outside the room, Angela went to meet him and ask how was Maura doing. Her heart was racing now.

"Doctor, please, tell me how is Maura! Will she be ok?"

"Who are you lady?"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Angela Rizzoli, I'm Jane Rizzoli's mother and like a second mother to Maura."

"She's not doing good, Mrs. Rizzoli. She has been intubated because right now she can't breathe for herself. We have made some blood tests and we can't really find what kind of disease she has, but it's acting fast and her lungs are starting to fail. Until we know what kind of treatment can she receive, we'll have to wait and expect her to be strong enough to overcome this illness."

"Oh my God! She can't die, doctor, she can't die!"

"Be optimistic, miss Rizzoli. We are giving her strong antibiotics and let's see how she reacts the next hours. Don't lose hope, please."

"Thank you doctor." By now Angela was crying. She couldn't believe that maybe Maura could die in the next hours if she didn't receive the proper treatment. Maura was like a daughter to her, and she couldn't lose a daughter, she wouldn't be able to resist it. She looked again through the glass and after a few moments, she went to the hospital chapel to pray for Maura.

In another place of the city, Jane and Korsak arrived to the address Frost had given them and knocked on the door. No one answered, so Jane tried again. After a few moments, frustration had settled in and she called Frost to request a search warrant for Mallard's apartment. It took half an hour but they finally got it so they went inside in order to find something that could link him to Gillis' death.

What they found there was creepy, to say the least, because there were lots and lots of photos of Maura. They were all random photos in every situation so he had stalked her for some time now. Maura at home, evensleeping, having a coffee at the Dirty Robber, buying some clothes, at many crime scenes…

Jane was starting to feel seek right now. So he was after Maura? Why? What was his relation with her? She kept on searching and there was some kind of box covered by a cloth. When she uncovered it she was startled by different species of spiders. There were big and small spiders but they all looked quite dangerous.

"Korsak, come here! Look what I've found! It seems that our man was a good friend of spiders. It's so creepy. And what about all the photos we've found? What if his primary target wasn't Gillis but Maura? What if he wanted to infect her?"

"But I don't understand. How could he infect her through Gillis? Wasn't it a long shot?"

"We must take these spiders to the lab and see if their poison was combined. Maybe we aren't dealing with a contagious disease here, maybe it's a combination of poisons!"

"Let's go. Frost, it's Korsak. Put a search and arrest warrant for Terrence Mallard. He's our primary suspect in the poisoning of Gillis and Dr. Isles."

_"Poisoning?"_

"Yes, I'll explain later."

With the sirens on, they got to the police station in a few minutes and Jane took the spiders downstairs.

"Dr. Martin, we've got news! It's not a contagious disease, it's poisoning! These are the spiders he used to poison that man and Maura. Please, help us find the right combination so Maura can be treated!"

"Ok, I'll start right now!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! I hope you are liking my story. I'm getting very few reviews but thank you to those who have left one and those who are following this fic. BTW, I'm willing to include all the most significant characters of the series and Rizzles too. New chapter up. Enjoy!**

Upstairs, Jane was starting to have a huge headache.

"Well, now we know who's the killer and what's the "weapon". We need to find out his motive. Why would he want to kill Gillis and Maura?"

"Let's see. First, Gillis and Mallard were cell mates. They were about to open a sports store but that doesn't mean there wasn't any friction between them." It wasn't the first rodeo for Korsak, he had seen other cases of murders between supposed good friends.

"But there was something weird. It seemed that Gillis was planning to get out of the city. Look, he had bought a plane ticket to Mexico." Frost had gone further in his investigation.

"Wait, I don't understand how they could have enough money to open a store. Who put the money?" Asked Jane.

"Mallard. But there's no way to know how he got it. We'll have to ask him as soon as he's arrested."

"I'll interrogate him." Jane had a murderous look and now Korsak and Frost were afraid of her.

"Jane, calm down, ok? I'll be there with you. "

"Korsak, I don't need a babysitter, please! I'm a grown up!"

"I know, but better be safe than sorry. I'll be there with you and that's final."

"Whatever. I'll go have some coffee. Call me if you find out something else."

In the elevator, Jane was about to break the mirror. Her rage was now almost out of control and she couldn't help feeling that way. Why Maura? Why Maura had to suffer so much because all the crazy people they always treated with? She was a great person, the world needed her and life insisted in screwing up with her.

In the café, Jane was surprised to find her mother working.

"Ma, what are you doing here? I thought your shift was over."

"Jane, I can't go home, I can't stop thinking of Maura." She was about to cry now.

"Come here, Ma." They hugged. "I'm sure she will get better. We've found the cause of her illness, now doctor Martin must find the combination of poisons used to kill that man and she will be treated."

"Jane, I went to the hospital. She can't breathe for herself, she's been intubated and her heart stopped once, she had to be reanimated." Now she was officially crying. "Wait, have you said doctor Martin? As in Hope Martin, Maura's birthmother?"

"Yes, I called her. She's a great physician and we needed all the help we could get. She was reluctant at the beginning but she's come here and now she's working hard to find a cure for her daughter."

Right after Jane finished saying that, Hope Martin appeared in the café.

"Jane, I've found the combination of poisons. They were almost impossible to detect in blood, that's why the doctors couldn't treat her. I've already called the hospital and they're starting her treatment. She will be alright, Jane, she will be alright!" Exhaustion was taking its toll on her too and she started crying.

Jane took Hope's hand and said: "It's ok, Dr. Martin. You've saved her, you've saved your daughter."

After they all calmed down, they decided to head to the hospital to check on Maura. When they arrived, she had already been transferred to a regular room so they could go inside.

She looked better but was still intubated. The doctor said it was just a precaution just in case, but the results were getting better and her condition was improving by the minute. Angela and Hope went to the left side of her bed while Jane remained on the right side. Mother and daughter took Maura's hands and stared silently. Hope felt so out of place there that she excused herself and went outside, so she could breathe freely. Angela felt her distress and as a mother, knew exactly what to tell her so she went to meet Hope outside.

"Are you ok?"

"Just a little tired, that's all."

"Are you sure? Tell me, what's bothering you?"

"I… I'm so embarrassed I can't even talk about it!"

"Embarrassed? You just saved your daughter's life, there's nothing to be embarrassed of."

"But I rejected her when she told me who she was." She could barely speak between sobs.

"Yes you did. But it was too shocking for you and you are human. Maura and you deserve a second chance to make up things."

"I don't deserve anything from her."

"Look, you were as much as a victim as Maura because you both were torn apart when you couldn't even choose for yourselves. Now it's time to get to meet each other and have a place in each other's life. Go inside again and wait until she wakes up."

"No. Look, I appreciate your words and I know you are right but right now I need some time to think. If she wakes up tell her… Nothing, don't tell her anything."

"If you need to talk to someone, call me, this is my number."

"Thank you Angela, you are a great person."

"Take care."


	5. Chapter 5

While outside they were having this conversation, inside there was a monologue from Jane.

"Maura, I know you can hear me, you are even more stubborn that I am, so please, wake up."

When there was no response from Maura, she went on.

"You know what? You are so good at your job some of the bad guys hate you. But screw them, you are the best! No, seriously, you're the best asset of Boston PD, so wake up soon. By the way, we had some special help while investigating your case…"

Suddenly, Maura's hand started moving.

"Maura, Maura! Wake up! I'm here!"

Maura opened her eyes slowly but was overwhelmed by the light and closed them again.

"Maura, I'll call the doctor."

She pushed the red button and the doctor went inside the room.

"Hey Dr. Isles, nice to see you awake. Hold on, I'll remove the ventilator. Detective, could you please wait outside? I must check her out."

"Of course. See you in a moment, Maura." These words were full of tenderness and relief.

Outside Angela was staring at the elevator that Hope had taken moments before and didn't even notice Jane by her side.

"Ma, Maura is awake!"

"Oh thank God! Let's go inside!"

"Ha ha ha! We must wait! The doctor is checking her out and asked me to wait here. It will take a moment."

After a few minutes, the doctor went outside. He had already given instructions to the nurses and they were finishing their work too.

"Doctor, how is she? She's getting better, isn't she?"

"Yes she is. It was a close call but after your research and her strength, it's been just a scare. If everything goes this way, she will be released in a couple of days but will have to rest for a week, at least."

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that she rests properly." Angela's mother instinct was speaking now.

"You can see her now, but remember that she has to rest, so make it a short visit, ok?"

"Thank you doctor." They both said in unison.

When they went inside, they found her resting peacefully. She no longer had the intubation, only an oxygen cannula to her nostrils. Now mother and daughter picked one side of the bed each and took her hands.

"Hey, Maura." Said Jane softly.

"Jane?" Her throat was scratchy so her voice sounded rusty and tired.

"Yes my friend, it's me. And Ma is on your left."

"Hello sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Tired. I'm thirsty. What happened? Why am I here?"

"Here, have some water. Drink slowly. I'll explain you later, ok? Now you need to rest."

"Ok, thanks Jane." After that, she drifted slowly to a deep sleep.

Jane's phone started vibrating.

"Rizzoli. What? I'm on my way. Ma, I gotta go. Will you stay with her?"

"Yes, don't worry honey, she won't spend the night alone, I'll be here with her."

"Thanks. I love you." She gave Maura and her mother a kiss and went to the station.

"Where is that bastard? Leave him alone with me, he will spill out every single word he has in his twisted mind."

"You see why I wanted to go with you, Jane? You're in no condition to interrogate him. You will see the interrogation from the adjoining room and that's an order."

"Korsak!"

"That's an order from your sergeant!"

"CRAP! OK, I WILL WATCH THE FUCKING INTERROGATION! But don't have any compassion with him. If you do, I'll step in."

"Go, NOW!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Another little chapter. I know they are short but I'll keep posting (almost) every day. Thanks for your reviews. Lilikap, all in time, I have everything planned in my mind, you'll see. Enjoy! ;)**

Korsak went to the interrogation room and a very pissed Jane went to the other room. Terence Mallard looked proud of himself. He wasn't afraid of a possible new conviction. In fact he was only afraid that his plan hadn't succeeded as he expected. When Korsak appeared, Mallard asked him.

"How's the good doctor doing? Is she gonna make it?"

A flash of rage showed in Korsak's eyes.

"What do you know about it?"

"Well, I don't think I'm here because I'm a nice guy, right? I guess my plan went well and now the great Maura Isles is as good as dead."

"How did you plan her death Mallard? And why?"

"Well, in fact it wasn't hard. First of all, that bitch sent me to prison ten years ago with her false statement while she was still a brat and I had to return the favor, hadn't I? And second, in prison I contacted a spider freak who taught me a lot about those little but lethal creatures. And I'm fond of them so I thought that my best revenge should include them. I'm so glad they helped me so much! They are lovely." His grin was now sickening.

"And what had Gillis to do with all your revenge? And how did you kill him?"

"That bastard wanted to fly away with MY money! Did you expect me to let him stab me from behind and act as if nothing had happened? Come on! I'm not that stupid! He had to pay and in fact he fitted perfectly in my plan. The best way to transfer the poison to the bitch was through a corpse and you could say that Gillis 'volunteered' to help me." He laughed hard at this commentary." It took only an injection with enough poison to kill him and then I took him to the park so he could be found easily."

"How did you get your hands in all that money?"

"Gambling is very easy, really. I only needed a couple of bucks and some good luck. In a few days I already had thousands of dollars and you know the rest. I was a fool by trusting that nerd, but at the end he was useful too."

"How did you know that you could succeed? Doctor Isles always wears gloves to handle the corpses."

"Yeah, but it only took a microscopic hole in the gloves to complete the transfer. I knocked out a worker at the glove supplier and replaced the actual boxes destined to the morgue with the ones I had manipulated. As you can see, I'm smart detective."

"Well, not smart enough, Mallard. You have confessed everything so now you're facing a life sentence. Oh, and you didn't succeed, Dr. Isles is alive and she will get better. I hope you'll rot in prison."

Now Mallard's face was serious. In fact, Korsak's words had their desired effect in him and the sergeant left the room smiling.

Jane joined him outside the room.

"I didn't expect him to confess everything so easily. Don't you think he's planning something else? I don't trust him."

"Yeah, that was too easy. But now we have enough evidence and his own confession so he will serve a life sentence in a maximum security prison, don't worry."

Despite his words, her police gut was telling her otherwise.


	7. Chapter 7

After a new coffee, she went back to the hospital to find her mother fast asleep with her head on Maura's bed. Maura, on the other hand, was awake and caressing Angela's hair.

"Hey, Maura, what are you doing awake? You must rest!" Said Jane whispering not to wake her mother.

"Oh Jane, I know, but I'm feeling much better now and don't feel like sleeping anymore. I've been sleeping a lot lately!"

"Well, sleeping sleeping… You almost went into a coma, I wouldn't consider that a good rest."

"You are right, but I can't help it, I want to be awake for a while. Speaking of which, how long have you rested this day? I bet you haven't even thought about it." Maura could see how tired Jane was. She was exhausted and she knew her friend would never admit it.

"I'm ok. Especially now that you are fine and that we have the guy who poisoned you."

"Poisoned? I thought it was a disease!"

Angela was starting to stir so they went silent for a moment, but it was too late, the woman was already up.

"Sweetie, you're back! Is everything ok?"

"Yeah Ma, everything's fine and over. We've got the guy who poisoned Maura."

"Really? Tell us what happened!"

"I was about to explain when you woke up. The guy's name is Terence Mallard and he had a grudge against you, Maura, because you testified against him in court ten years ago."

"Terence Mallard? It rings a bell but I don't remember him…"

"He was accused of poisoning her mother to death and served ten years in Oklahoma State Prison."

"I've testified in hundreds of trials, I can't remember him."

"Well, it seems he remembered you very well. He poisoned you with a combination of spider poisons and stalked you for months."

"What?" Her voice was still raw so she started coughing. Jane gave her some water and she felt better. "What do you mean stalked me?"

"I mean he had lots of photos from you in different places and situations, including your house. He knew where you live and your activities throughout the day"

"Oh my God… What about the dead guy of the morgue?"

"He was Mallard's partner. His name was Steven Gillis and he was about to get away from Boston with Mallard's money, so before he could do it, Mallard killed him with the combination of poisons and arranged it so you could touch him and get poisoned too."

"But I don't understand it, I always wear gloves, how could he know that I could get poisoned by touching his partner?"

"Because he manipulated the boxes of gloves destined to the morgue so they had microscopic holes."

"I can't believe it! How twisted can a person be to plan such a thing?"

"Twisted enough to want you dead. But don't worry, he's in custody now, he's confessed everything without problems and we have enough evidence against him to convict him to a life sentence. In fact, it looked weird, Korsak didn't need anything to make him confess, only ask him the proper questions and he would answer them right away. He even seemed proud of himself for this plan."

Now Maura remained silent. She was too overwhelmed with all the information and too tired to even keep on talking.

"Are you tired, sweetie? You should rest now, it's been a long day."

"Yes, I'm really tired. Could we please talk tomorrow? I could use a good sleep."

"Sure, no problem Maura. We'll come tomorrow morning to check on you, ok?"

"Yes, Thank you so much Jane. You are the best. And Angela, thanks for being here with me. I love you both."

"Good night Maura." They said in unison and went home.

Already at home, Jane was extremely tired but something was bugging her inside… Everything had been too easy, as if the wacko of Terence Mallard had wanted to be caught by the police.

Despite all this feelings, she was only in the mood of having a hot shower and going to bed to drift off to the much needed sleep. After all, it had been one of the longest days of her life.

At 2 AM, an annoying ringing woke Jane up.

"WHAT! I'm trying to sleep!"

_"Jane it's Korsak. Terence Mallard has escaped custody."_

"WHAT? How could it happen?"

_"It seems he had an accomplice that helped him escape when he was being transported to the state prison."_

"How can they be so incompetent? Have you posted a couple of uniforms outside Maura's room?"

_"I was about to call but first I wanted to call you to let you know."_

"Thank you Korsak, but please, call now to post two officers there. Our first priority is to protect Maura."

_"You've got it."_

When they hung up, Jane's head was spinning. She couldn't believe that Mallard had escaped and now he was a real threat to Maura again. In a heartbeat she dressed herself and went straight to the hospital to check on her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Again a short chapter. I leave it in a kind of cliffhanger because next chapter will be centered on an intense and interesting converstion between our two favourite ladies. But for now, there you go. Enjoy!**

At the hospital everything seemed normal and she saw the two officers already guarding Maura's room. She calmed herself and went to meet them.

"Good night officers. Any news?"

"Nothing suspicious. We have been here for half an hour and no one has entered her room or asked for her. All the personnel have been checked and they'll have to show us their credentials to enter the doctor's room."

"Well done, officers. I'll go inside now. Doctor Isles will probably be discharged in a couple of days so in that time be careful with everyone who comes here, even if they are your replacements, understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Jane went inside the room to find Maura fast asleep. Tomorrow would be a long day too and she didn't know how to tell her that she was still in danger because of the frigging Terence Mallard. She let her be and decided to come back tomorrow to check on her and tell her the bad news.

On the way to the station she stopped to buy a cup of coffee because caffeine was now the only thing that could save her from fainting of exhaustion. Her body really needed to rest but her mind couldn't stop thinking and she knew that she was needed at the station.

When she got there, Korsak and Frost also looked exhausted. They weren't complaining but this case was taking its toll on them too. Still, they knew that Maura was in danger and they loved her, so they kept going in order to protect her.

"What do you have?"

"The security cameras around the place where Mallard flew away don't help much. There was another car parked along the way so it barreled the street. When the van stopped to warn the driver, someone shot them both and opened the rear door so Mallard could escape. Everything is out of focus, but I'm trying to clean the image to get at least a partial license plate."

With his magic, Frost cleaned the image and a partial license plate appeared on screen.

"Look, it's LT89. That's the only thing that can be seen."

"I think that's a good start. It looks like a Toyota Pireus, right? And it's red, so let's start from there. There can't be so many cars with those characteristics."

"I'll run the data. Hopefully we'll have something in a few minutes."

After fifteen minutes and some looks of desperation, a match flashed on screen.

"That car belongs to Albert Donahue. Let's see how he's related to Mallard."

Hours went by and the three detectives couldn't even think clearly now. Mallard and Donahue seemed to be completely unrelated but if they were together in this madness, there had to be a link between them.

Jane told her partners to go home and rest for a few hours because exhaustion wasn't good to solve such a complicated case like this. She herself went home because she needed to rest. As soon as she arrived home, she went straight to bed without even bothering to undress.

Five hours later, she was already up. It was mid morning and time was running too fast. After having a shower and a breakfast of coffee and a toast, she went to check on Maura.

There were two different officers at her door. She introduced herself to them and asked them how was going on.

"Everything clear, ma'am. Only the hospital personnel have checked on the doctor and we have asked for IDs of all of them. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Ok, thank you officers. Oh, by the way, if a woman named Angela Rizzoli comes, let her in, she's my mother."

"No problem."

Jane went inside to find Maura reading one of her infamous medical magazines she had borrowed from one of the doctors.

"Well, well, look who's back to herself again."


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I hope you like this conversation. I tried to make it as natural as possible, imagining how would the actual characters really talk. By the way, I think there's a CI of Jane that will visit this fic very soon. Guess who it is. Enjoy! ;)**

"Good morning, Jane! I'm as good as new. How are you?" She had a wide smile across her face and her oxygen cannula had been removed.

"Not as good as you as I can see! I'm so glad that you are ok, Maura! It's been a close call, we almost lost you."

"Well, you didn't! And you'll need much more than a nasty combination of poisons to get rid of me. Hahaha! Oh, I wanted to ask you. How did you guess which were the poisons I had in my system?"

"Maura… Please, don't get mad at me… I sort of… called Hope Martin to help us out."

"You did what? Oh my God, Jane!"

"Yeah, I know I shouldn't have done it but I was desperate and wasn't thinking clearly."

Seeing the distress Jane was feeling, Maura softened. "Oh Jane, come here. I'm sorry, I know you've suffered too much with all this." They hugged tightly and they really needed this hug.

"You know, Maura? She came as soon as I called her to tell her you were sick and started working until she found the answer. She really cares about you even if she doesn't tell you face to face."

"Maybe, but she rejected me when I told her who I was. I'm afraid to see her again and be rejected again, Jane, it would hurt too much."

"I don't think she would reject you again, Maura. My mother and she were talking for ten minutes and she told her that she regretted the very moment she rejected you and that she was very ashamed. If you talked I think you could make things up."

"I'm so afraid…"

"Let me talk to her first, tell her that you would like to see her again and let's see how she reacts. If she really wants to see you, I'll let her. If not, I'll forget about it, ok?"

"Ok, I trust you."

"Right. I must go now but I'll be back soon."

"Wait, Jane, what are two officers doing at my door?"

"Oh my! I almost forget to tell you… I'm afraid Mallard has escaped custody but don't worry, you'll be protected 24/7 until that animal is behind bars, I promise."

Maura looked worried and Jane hugged her again to reassure her.

"Trust me, everything's going to be fine, we'll hunt that bastard."

"Thank you Jane. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I guess you would be as smart, goofy and funny as always."

"I don't think so. Go, don't make Korsak and Frost wait, I'll be fine."

"I love you Maura. See you later." She waved her hand goodbye and went to the station.

Her partners were more rested than the day before but they still didn't look good.

"Have you slept at all?"

"I'm old enough to say that I don't know how it feels to sleep." Korsak interjected first.

"Yes, I've slept well. What about you? You look terrible, Jane!"

"Oh, thank you, you know how to flatter a girl."

"You're not a girl, you're Jane, our badass hero!"

"Ha ha, that's very funny. Well, enough with jokes, what do you have?"

"Not much. I've checked Donahue's financial records and there's something weird. He bought a speed boat a couple of months ago."

"A speed boat? They are expensive, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they can cost up to two hundred grand!"

"And they are a good way to escape from the police too. How can they have so much money? I mean that couple of creeps. Wait, what about gambling? What if they knew each other from playing cards or dices or whatever?"

"Yeah, that could be possible. There are no records of those activities and it would make sense."

"Let's call our CIs and find out more about that couple of monsters."


	10. Chapter 10

In the meantime, Jane took a few moments to place a private call.

"Dr. Martin? It's Jane Rizzoli again."

_"Is Maura OK? You told me she was getting better."_

"Don't worry, she's fine. I'm calling you because we have talked about you. I've told her that you helped us in her case and she wonders if you would like to see her in the hospital."

_"Really? She doesn't hate me?"_

"No, she doesn't. In fact, I don't think Maura has learned yet how to hate somebody. She's too good for that. You would really make a difference if you went to see her."

_"Is it ok if I go see her this afternoon?"_

"Yes, I'll tell the guards and you'll be granted access to her room."

_"Guards? Is she still in danger?"_

"Well, that's a long story but don't worry about it, you just go and talk to Maura, she needs it."

"Thank you Jane. For your patience and for being such a great friend to Maura."

"She deserves it. She's got the biggest heart I've ever known and she deserves to be happy. Thanks Doc, bye."

_"Bye."_

She placed another call, this time to her brother.

"Frankie, come upstairs, I need to talk to you."

_"On my way."_

Five minutes later Frankie was already there.

"Look, I need you to guard Maura's room this afternoon. It's very important because Hope Martin, Maura's birthmother will visit her and I need you to grant her access and to be careful if that visit doesn't go as planned."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Hope Martin leaves and Maura's sad, I will need you to be there with her because now I have my hands full in here and I don't want to leave her alone."

"Ok, count on it, I'll be there. What about Ma?"

"What about her?"

"She could come too after her shift and make Maura some company."

"She will. You can tell her, but I'm sure it was her intention anyway."

"Ok, see you later Jane."

"Bye."

The next call she made was to someone who had become a good allied for the BPD despite his constant flirtations with her.

"Hey Rondo! This is Jane, we must talk."

_"Hello Vanilla. I'm always ready for you. Your order is my command."_

"Yeah, yeah. See you in the Dirty Robber in ten minutes."

Ten minutes later both of them were having a beer and Jane started explaining what she needed.

"Look, Rondo, I need you to listen to everything related to gambling in the city. I need to know where the games are taken and who participates in them. Especially if you hear about two friends or partners called Terence Mallard and Albert Donahue. These are the creeps we are after, ok? Anything you hear about them, you tell me."

"No problem, Vanilla. Did I tell you that you look gorgeous today?"

"Yes, of course, especially after these last two great days. Come on, get lost, Rondo. Oh, and there you go, 40 bucks. Don't you dare say I'm not generous."

"You're the best Vanilla. I'll keep you posted."

Jane was fond of this tramp that always helped her with the toughest cases and always tried to flirt with her. He was a good guy and that was much more than she could say of many other people she knew.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys! Than you so much for your reviews. I'm glad that you liked Rondo's intervention, I thought he deserved a place in this story. Enjoy! :)**

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Frankie was already guarding Maura's room when Hope Martin arrived.

"Good afternoon, my name's Hope Martin. I'm coming to visit Dr. Isles."

"Yes, doctor Martin, we were expecting you. Come in, please."

"Thank you."

Maura was sitting on the bed, reading a book and she didn't hear Hope going inside her room so she was surprised to find her there.

"Oh my God! Hello… I… I wasn't expecting you so early…"

"Hello, Maura. I know it's an awkward situation for both of us. I just wanted to… know how were you doing after such a scare from yesterday."

"I'm fine thanks. And thank you for helping in the case. Jane told me that you found the combination of poisons so I could be treated. You saved my life."

"It was the least I could do after how I treated you the last time we saw each other. I'm so sorry, Maura." She was about to cry when Maura said:

"Come here Hope." She came closer and Maura took her hand between hers. "It hurt so much when you rejected me and I was afraid to meet you again just in case I could get hurt again. But in time I've understood your reaction. You've spent most of your life with the pain of losing your child at birth and suddenly someone runs into you and tells you she's that lost child. I guess I would have been freaked out too and maybe my reaction would have been the same you had. What I'm trying to say is that I forgive you and I hope you will forgive me too for interfering in your life that way. I had no right to do it."

"Maura, you were a victim too. You couldn't choose your own path, you were torn apart from me and adopted by a different family. You didn't deserve my wrath, not you of all the people on earth. I would really like to have you in my life if that's possible. I want to know you better, despite that I already know many things you've done I can tell that Paddy Doyle's genes didn't win. I'm so glad."

"I don't know. I've always thought that maybe someday my dark genes will take control and I'll become a monster like my biological father. And it scares me so much."

"Don't be afraid Maura. You're already a great woman and nothing will change that. And you have great people in your life too, just in case you get lost, they will guide you again to the right path. Jane and Angela are wonderful and they love you a lot."

"Yes they do and I love them a lot too. They are like my family and we've been through so much. I really need them."

"What about your adoptive parents?"

"They… They are great people too but when I was little I didn't spend much time with them so I don't feel really attached to them. I love them, don't get me wrong, but they are too involved in their own lives and now that I'm independent I don't feel the necessity to have them near me. Not as much as I need the Rizzolis. They have given me the love I didn't receive when I was younger. They are like my real family… What about Caitlin? How is she doing?"

"We finally found a kidney donor. It was a close call too, she didn't have much time left but it finally occurred and she's recovering right now. Doctors say she will be able to make a normal life just taking the usual precautions and soon she'll go back to London to go on with her studies."

"I'm so glad to hear that. I was so sorry that she was ill and that there was nothing I could do to help her."

"Maura, I know the anonymous kidney donor was you. Caitlin told me. And I'm so sorry that my stubborn daughter rejected you too. We were both stupid with you and I can't stop thinking of that awful day."

"Forget about it, Hope. It's water under the bridge now. The most important thing is that we are fine and we must go on with our lives. I would really like to keep in touch with you and get to know you better if you want."

"Of course, Maura, it would be great. Thank you so much. You so are kind and generous." After a couple of seconds in silence, they finally decided to hug.

"I must go now, but I'll come visit you home to check on you if you don't mind, ok?"

"Sure, no problem. My house is your house too. Come whenever you want."

"Bye, Maura."

"Bye." Maura was feeling extremely happy right now. Had she recovered her birthmother? She needed to talk to Jane, but she knew her friend would be busy so she decided to wait until her visit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews, you are great guys! Another short chapter. Things are going to get ugly in a while. Stay tuned! :)**

A couple of hours later, already in the station, Jane received a call from Rondo:

_"Hello Vanilla! I've got something juicy for you."_

"Already? That was fast! Ok, Dirty Robber in ten minutes."

_"See you there honey!"_

After ten minutes, Rondo arrived to the Dirty Robber and before he could start his famous flirting, Jane went straight to the point.

"What do you have?"

"Wow, not even a 'hello Rondo how are you'?"

"Rondo, there's no time to waste, what do you know about those creeps?!"

"Well, there are a couple of guys that make big money by gambling on Pearl Street. They started months ago and they are suspected of cheating but till now there's no proof so they're still winning every game."

"And do you know where they live of how to find them?"

"One of them always moves around the suburbs. I can talk to my contacts and try to find out where he lives."

"Yes, Rondo, I really need to know where that piece of crap lives. This is a matter of life and death."

"You got it Vanilla. Give me an hour and I'll contact you again with the info."

"Thanks. You are the best."

"Anything for you, Vanilla, anything for you."

Meanwhile at the station Frost and Korsak were making progress with the addresses related to Mallard and Donahue. So far they only had the sports store and no known domiciles of any of them apart from the one Jane and Korsak had already checked. They suspected that both men were staying at hotels or motels, but the question was under what names.

Finally and as promised, an hour later Rondo called Jane with Donahue's address.

"Let's go catch that bastard!"

At the Pine Tree Motel the receptionist was reluctant about giving them the key to Donahue's room, but after a threat of arrest, he did. With their guns ready, they opened the door and the smell of decomposition welcomed them.

"Oh, crap! I can't believe it! That psycho of Mallard was ahead of us and has killed his other partner!"

"I guess this is another dead end, Jane." Korsak wasn't known for being the optimist of the gang.

"Damn it! Let's get back to the station and let the new ME process it. I would really need Maura right now. She's the only one I trust for the autopsies." Jane meant much more with that statement. Maura not only was the best ME of the country, she was the only person she could trust to find anything to solve a case, even if it was almost impossible to detect. Not to mention the fact that Jane could be there with her while performing the autopsy, something the other MEs were reluctant to allow. This added a special tension to the case and also more pressure to solve it.

"We'll have her back soon, don't worry."


	13. Chapter 13

**Two more chapters and action is back full force. Enjoy! :)**

At the hospital, Angela was making some company to Maura when there was a knock on the door and Tommy appeared with a bunch of roses. The two policemen let him access because one of them was still his own brother, Frankie.

"Hey there! How is our loved doc doing?"

"Hi Tommy! Oh, I'm so glad that you've come! I'm feeling great, thanks!"

"Hi little baby! What are you doing here?"

"Hi Ma! Well, I couldn't help thinking that maybe Maura was getting bored between these walls so I came to say hello and… Tadaaaa! Look what I've brought!" He showed them a chess board.

"Oh great! Tommy, that's a brilliant idea! What do you say Angela? Do you want to learn how to play chess?"

"Oh, no, I think I'll go home now that you are in good company. Besides, I know you two and I bet you'll play chess the whole night so there's nothing here for me to do."

"Hey Ma, I didn't mean to make you go."

"Don't worry Tommy, I really need to rest and Maura is doing fine so I'll have a good night sleep. Maura I'll come back tomorrow and let's see if you are discharged."

The doctor came in and said: "Mrs. Rizzoli, you are right, Maura will be discharged tomorrow morning because everything in her system is back to normal and there's no reason to keep her here."

"That's excellent news, doc."

"Yes, but Dr. Isles you'll have to rest a week anyway so don't even think of going back to work, ok?"

"But…"

"No buts. I know that we doctors are the worst patients, so don't even think about it. You'll have to stay at home for a week and with someone to take care of you and that's a final, understood?"

"No problem, doc. We'll take care of her and make sure that she doesn't go back to work sooner than a week. Thank you."

The doctor exited the room and Maura was serious. She was pissed off by the whole situation and didn't have any intention of remaining at home without doing a thing.

"Come on Maura! That's doctor's orders, there's nothing you can do about it."

"I'm ok! I'm no invalid in need of attention, I can take care of myself so I could go back to work tomorrow already!"

"Maybe but you won't. Remember, the Rizzolis are too stubborn so don't try anything, sweetie. We'll take care of you and this week will pass very fast, you'll see."

That last sentence was said with so much love that Maura couldn't deny how grateful she was for having that Italian family by her side.

"Ok, but I agree only because you say so, not because I'm good with it."

"Fair enough. Well, I'll go home. See you tomorrow, honeys."

"See you tomorrow Ma."

"See you tomorrow Angela. And thank you for everything."


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a longer chapter to compensate the last short chapters. I hope you like it and don't hate me for leaving it there. :)**

Angela gave both of them a kiss in the cheek and went home. Tommy and Maura spent the whole night playing chess and the results were as expected: Maura won all the games.

In the morning Jane went to visit Maura and told her the news. Donahue was dead and they were still clueless about the creep of Mallard. When she was in the room the doctor came with the discharge papers for Maura and she was cleared to go home. After the doctor's advice, who also spoke to Jane to make sure Maura followed his instructions, they went to Maura's home.

Two officers were posted at her door and Jane found her mother still at home so she asked:

"What are you doing still at home, Ma?"

"I took the day off so I could stay with Maura. I think Stanley is a little upset with me but I don't care. I have the right to take care of my children, haven't I?"

"Good point Ma." Jane laughed at the mother's commentary.

"I appreciate it Angela, really, but I don't need anyone to babysit me, I'm fine."

"Yeah, I can see. But I bet you've spent the entire night playing chess with Tommy. Aren't you even a little sleepy? Besides, now that you're home you'll sleep in your own bed."

"Well, I am a little sleepy but I want to spend some time with you both now that I'm back home."

"Look Maura, Ma's right, you need to sleep and I need to go to the station to keep on digging. As soon as I'm finished there I'll come back and have one of our infamous chats. Deal?"

"If you put it that way, ok, deal."

Already in the police station Frost and Korsak were waiting for Jane because they had the results of Donahue's autopsy.

"Strangled. It seems that our friend Mallard was bored of poisoning people and went straight to something faster."

"It doesn't mean anything Korsak. Maybe he just needed to get rid of that looser and that was the easiest way but it doesn't mean that his given up poison."

"Anyway, that's not the question here. Mallard left some DNA behind. He's reckless and I think we'll have him in no time. Don't you see, Jane? He doesn't care if he's caught or not. Maybe he's even forgotten his revenge against doctor Isles."

"Oh I really doubt it. This guy is obsessed and now he's free somewhere waiting for the right moment to attack, I'm sure of that. We're talking about a predator here! Maura is his prey and he won't stop until she's dead."

After her shift Jane didn't take long to go to Maura's home. She found her mother and Maura playing chess and that surprised her so much that she started laughing.

"Maura, I can't believe you taught Ma how to play chess!"

"Well, she's a good player, I don't understand why you didn't teach her long time ago." Maura giggled and winked to Angela.

"Jane, and I can't believe you are surprised that I'm playing chess. From where do you think you got that wonderful mind of yours?"

"I'm glad that you two are having fun. Did you have dinner yet?"

"No, we were waiting for you, of course!"

After a good dinner cooked by Angela, the woman went to bed and left Maura and Jane alone for the night.

"So, are you staying here tonight? I must tell you something."

Jane's heart stopped for a second. "What? Did something happen?"

"Calm down, Jane! It's a good thing. Hope paid me a visit yesterday afternoon. We talked for a while and now I think we are ready to grant a place in each other's lives. I understand why she reacted that way when I told her who I am and she understands my feelings about her too. At first it was a little awkward between us because none could find the words to start the pending conversation. But when I finally broke the ice, everything went smoothly. I'm so happy now and I owe it to you."

"It's so nice to hear that Hope and you can be friends now. It's the least you deserve Maura. And I did nothing special, I only called Hope, the rest was your work."

"Jane, you've always been there when I needed you and you've always protected me when I've been in danger. I think I will never thank you enough for being in my life. I love you so much. Aaaand, that's why I didn't want to complicate our relationship by dating Tommy."

"Oh, yeah, the great relationship. What a nice couple you would have been." Jane said that with a mocking voice.

"Ha, ha, that's very funny. No', I'm serious, our friendship is too important for me and it hurt so much when we were fighting after Paddy Doyle's shooting. I regret everything I said to you just to hurt you and I'll never get over it. I realized then how important you are to me. In fact you are the only friend I've ever had. I'll never fail you again, I promise."

Silence filled the room as they stared at each other. Jane couldn't help looking at Maura's lips and wondered how they would taste. But before any of them could move or say something, the door suddenly burst open and a bullet pierced Jane's left shoulder, sending her to the ground.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, now that yoy hate me enough, I'll leave you with another cliffhanger. *Evil laugh***

"Oh my God, Jane, Jane are you ok?"

"I think your little girlfriend here has some pain in her shoulder now."

"You bastard! What do you want with us?"

"In fact I'm only interested in you, D. Maura Isles. The invincible brainiac ME from Massachusetts. How are you feeling, by the way? Did you like my gift? It was prepared carefully and dedicated especially to you."

"As you can see, your plan didn't succeed. I'm here and you'll go back to jail to serve a life sentence."

"Oh, I love how optimistic you are! Well, I admit that I wasn't expecting your recovery but as soon as that stupid cop told me you were getting better, I thought of another plan so I could finally have my revenge. It wasn't hard, I just needed to make a phone call, arrange my way out with that looser of Donahue and wait for the right moment to get you. So here we are now and guess what, I'm feeling generous: I offer you a deal: if you come with me calmly I will let you little girlfriend here live. If not – well, you know the drill, she will receive a bullet to her head."

"NO! I'll come with you.

"Fine, because there's a speed boat waiting for us courtesy of our friend Gillis, who I think you deeply know right now. – After he said that, he laughed like a psychopath.

Before going with him, Maura said: "At least let me say goodbye to Jane."

"Oh, of course, since this will be the last time you'll see each other. You can't say I'm not humanitarian."

Ignoring his last words, she kneeled down to speak to Jane, who was sweating and wincing in pain – "Jane, everything will be ok, trust me, please."

"Maura, don't you listen to him. He'll kill me and then kill you. Here – she handed her the gun being careful not to be discovered by Mallard. – Aim at him, try not to hesitate or tremble and shoot him as soon as you can."

"Jane, I don't think I…"

"Come on, I don't have all day! Let's go, bitch!"

Suddenly Maura stood up and aimed at Mallard. "No, I'm not going anywhere with you. I'd rather die here."

"Oh, really? If that's your wish I can make it come true. It won't be as fun though, because I would love to make you suffer, but anything to make you happy, honey. But before that, I'll kill your beloved Jane."


	16. Chapter 16

**Thenk you to my 4 loyal reviewers for your continued support! You are great. And to all those who read and follow the story, thank you too. New chapter, I hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**

He started to aim at Jane, but before he could pull the trigger, another shot rang through the entire room. With his eyes wide open in surprise, Mallard fell down to the floor lifeless like a stone. This image left Maura trembling and unable to form a single word. When Jane saw what happened, she stood up slowly, because her shoulder was killing her, took the gun from Maura's hand and hugged her. Maura remained unresponsive, as if she were in shock and Jane knew how she was feeling because she herself was as shocked when she had to kill for the first time.

"Shhhh, everything will be fine, calm down Maura, calm down."

After a while, Jane was able to call EMTs and 911. The coroner's van also made its appearance to pick up Mallard and the two killed officers who were guarding Maura's house before Mallard showed up. Meanwhile, Jane was attended in the ambulance but the bullet wasn't lodged in her shoulder, so she only needed some stitches and painkillers. Her biggest worry though was Maura, who wasn't responding to any stimuli. Frost and Korsak were trying to get a statement from her but everything was useless. They offered her a warm drink, even a blanket because the night was chilly and nothing seemed to get her out of the trance. Her eyes were unfocused, staring at an undetermined spot and as soon as Jane was attended, she went to Maura's side.

"It's ok, guys, I've got it."

"Are you sure, Jane? She's not responding to anything or anyone. She seems completely lost." Korsak had never dealt with someone so shocked and didn't know how to react."

"I know Vince. Just leave me alone with her, I know how to get her back. You'll have both our statements tomorrow, I promise."

When they were left alone, Jane came closer to Maura and whispered to her ear. "Hey, there. This friend of yours misses you Maura. Would you talk to me? It would be really nice." Then she kissed her on her cheek and waited for a response. Her eyes were still fixed to that point but a tear showed up on her right eye.

"That's it Maura, react to this. You killed a man today! Look at me!" Those words weren't meant to hurt her but to make her react, but Maura started crying so hard that she could barely breathe.

"That's it, Maura, that's it. Come here." Jane hugged her tightly ignoring her own pain. I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted you to snap out of your shock.

Maura's voice was trembling as was her entire body. "I killed him Jane, I killed a man!"

"You killed him because he was about to kill me so you saved my life. You protected me Maura! Remember the conversation we were having before all this happened? You were telling me how grateful you are with me for saving your life many times. Well, now it's my turn to be grateful to you. I'm alive thanks to you. What was the other option? Me being killed and you being kidnapped by that bastard who would have made horrible things to you. There was no other choice Maura, you did the right thing."

"But now I have blood in my hands, just like my father. I'm a monster, Jane." She started sobbing.

Jane hugged Maura as tight as she could considering her wounded shoulder and took her to her apartment because Maura's house was now a crime scene. In the kitchen Maura sat on one of the chairs while Jane slowly made a coffeepot. Her movements were limited but that didn't stop her from keeping active, especially since Maura needed her more than ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys! There you are, another chapter up. There's some trouble ahead for our characters, this is not over yet. Stay tuned! :)**

Jane was deep in her thoughts when Maura started talking: "How did you react to your first kill Jane?" Her voice was fragile, as if it was about to break any moment.

Jane filled the cups and sat in front of Maura. "My first kill was very traumatic. I knew I was defending a child from being killed by a bastard, but that didn't make it easier. I had nightmares for a while but one day I woke up and decided to get rid of my guilt. I'm a cop and killing is something that comes with the territory, so I assumed it and went on with my life."

"That makes sense, but I'm not a cop, killing doesn't come with the territory for me. And now I'm a killer. Maybe at the end my father's DNA won after all."

"And I thought you were a genius… Maybe I was wrong and you are the dumbest person on earth."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I can't believe you are even considering yourself similar to Paddy Doyle. You have nothing to do with each other, damn the DNA! Don't you see it Maura? You still have compassion, you care for the others. The fact that you had to kill not any man, but a psychopath today doesn't mean that you've changed a bit. You are the same person, but maybe now more capable to face other difficulties in life. Take this day as a learning experience, something that will make you stronger."

"So you think I'm weak."

"No, I didn't say that. I said that today you've become stronger by facing something shocking. You know that's the human condition, we need to face trouble to learn how to be strong. But don't forget it, today you are my hero and I'll be grateful to you my entire life."

"Sure, nice hero I am. Pathetic I would say."

"Ok, I didn't hear that. I guess that's tiresome talking, not that big brain of yours, right?" Jane was starting to crack her usual jokes to make the mood lighter. "Come on, by tomorrow I want more Google talk, if not I will be pissed off. But now it's time to have a good night sleep, yeah?"

"Yes, mom."

"Was that a joke? Did I hear a joke? Now I think I will have nicer dreams. Maybe even erotic…"

"I think I don't want to hear it, I'd rather go to sleep and leave you with your hot mind. Oh, and be careful not to pop any stitches in your wild dreams. And be sure to explain me everything tomorrow. Don't leave any detail out." They both laughed at this last comment of Maura and went to bed. As Jane only had one bedroom, they shared her bed but that wasn't new for them and they didn't feel uncomfortable sleeping side by side. In fact, Jane was there when Maura started having nightmares. Jane woke Maura up and hugged her while she was saying soothing words to calm her. After a while, Maura's breathing was steady, so Jane watched her sleeping peacefully and that image let her drift off to sleep too. At 8 AM both women were ready to head to the station and before entering the building Jane could see how Maura was becoming more and more nervous.

"Maura, look at me, everything's going to be fine, I promise."

"I'm fidgeting again, I hate to fidget! Jane, I'm scared. I don't know if I'll be able to give my statement."

"Of course you'll be able. You just have to say the truth, like you always do, and everything will be fine."


	18. Chapter 18

When they finally entered the building, Angela, who was expecting them from the café, went to welcome them.

"Oh honeys, I was so worried! Are you ok? Jane! You're hurt!"

"We're fine Ma. Don't worry, ok? It's only a scratch. Now, if you excuse us, we must go upstairs to give our statements. After we're done we'll come here and tell you everything, I promise."

"Ok, Janie. Maura, are you sure that you are fine?" Angela could see the distress the ME was in and her face was also a reflection of her worry.

"Yes, Angela I'm fine, thank you." Maura didn't want to worry Angela more than she was herself, but inside she was in turmoil.

"See you later Ma."

"Bye honeys."

When the elevator doors on the upper floor opened and they went inside the offices, everyone there stopped their activities and stared at them. After a very tense moment, someone started applauding and the rest made the same, much for the surprise of Jane and Maura.

"Look Jane, they are applauding you." Maura told her whispering and with a shy smile on her face.

"No, I think they are applauding you, Maura." Now it was Jane's turn to laugh.

"WHAT?" Maura's face went instantly pale.

Korsak went to meet them and explained.

"Doc, you saved Jane and you are not a cop, so today you are our hero."

Jane was looking at her like a mother proud of her child.

"I…That's not possible, I'm not a hero, I killed a man yesterday." Her voice was trembling.

"You killed a man to save my life Maura, don't forget it, please."

The applause was suddenly silenced by the Internal Affairs agents who went to meet Jane and Maura and explain the procedure.

"Detective Rizzoli, you'll go first."

"Korsak, why are here the Internal Affairs? Don't tell me they are going to interrogate us." Before Korsak could explain that IA didn't trust the homicide detectives to interrogate two of their own, he was interrupted.

"You can talk to me, detective. Yes we are. In fact, you shouldn't have spent the night together but unfortunately we were called in too late to help it. I expect you to be completely honest with us and hope that you didn't invent any story to avoid charges."

Maura was horrified. She thought that being interrogated by Korsak or Cavanaugh was hard enough, but now with the IA unit, the interrogation would be hell.

Taking a deep breath, Jane followed the IA agents to the interrogation room and looked back to reassure Maura, who was left with the company of Korsak.

Twenty minutes later, Jane was done and she looked self-assured and furious at the same time. She went to meet Maura and Korsak but was interrupted by the same IA agents, who asked immediately for Maura.

The ME closed her eyes in horror when she heard her name, but Jane took her hand, looked at her eyes and told her "everything's going to be fine, just tell the truth. It's ok, don't worry."

"Dr. Isles, now, please!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi there! Sorry for the delay. This is a longer chapter no compensate your wait. Enjoy!**

After a moment of hesitation, Maura goes to the interrogation room and Jane goes to an adjoining room to watch the interrogation with Korsak. It was so weird to see Maura on the other side of the table, and she looked so small and fragile in that position that Jane only wanted to hug her and take her home.

"Dr Isles, tell us what happened yesterday evening at your house."

Maura took a moment to answer, trying to recall every detail of the day before. "I had dinner with Angela and Jane Rizzoli, because Angela Rizzoli lives in my guesthouse and Jane was there to protect me. After dinner, Angela called it a day and Jane and I were in the kitchen when a shot rang out and I saw…" Maura was finding it difficult to continue because she couldn't stand the memory of Jane falling to the floor after being wounded. "I saw Jane falling to the floor. A bullet had pierced her left shoulder. I was so horrified…" At this point she had to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. "I reacted immediately and went to check on Jane, but Terence Mallard appeared in my house and he was holding a gun against her.I froze. I tried to negotiate with him, I even offered to go with him if he let Jane go and he accepted. But before he could take me, I asked him to let me say goodbye to Jane. When I went down to say goodbye, Jane handed me her gun and told me to shoot him. At that moment I was very confused but I knew that it was the only way out, so I stood up and pointed the gun at Mallard. He went nuts and threatened to kill Jane, he even aimed at her and I was so afraid that I reacted instinctively, I pulled the trigger." Now she couldn't stand it anymore and she started crying.

Jane was on the other side of the mirror and her heart was breaking. Korsak saw her suffering too and he put his hand on her good shoulder. "Don't worry Jane, she's doing good."

"No, she's not. She's blaming herself for what happened yesterday. She even had a nightmare last night and I don't know how I will pick up the pieces now."

"I think she could use a good distraction."

"I guess you are right. And I might have an idea. Thanks Vince."

On the other side of the mirror, the IA agents weren't willing to let Maura go.

"So you killed him. Didn't he try to kill you before, doctor?"

"Yes so what? You think I wanted to kill him?"

"Maybe; he had become a burden for you, hadn't he?"

"Get to the point agent. You think I led him to my house so I could kill him? Or what are you trying to say?"

"Had you ever shot a gun before, Dr. Isles?"

"No. I knew how to do it because detective Rizzoli taught me, but I hadn't actually shot a gun before yesterday."

"What about you father, Patrick Doyle?"

"What about him? He has nothing to do with this." She was beginning to be pissed off by their questions. It was clear that they wanted to incriminate her and she wouldn't let them.

"Did he ever teach you how to shoot?"

"What are you talking about? I have no contact with him. I didn't even know I was his daughter until recently."

"Answer the question, please Dr. Isles."

"No! He didn't teach my ANYTHING, am I clear?"

"Crystal clear! So can you tell us how you shot Mallard right through his heart? That's not an easy shot, not even for pros like us."

"It's not my fault that you don't know how to shoot." That comment makes Jane and Korsak giggle. "Besides, have you ever acted on fear? Because yesterday I did and it's wasn't pleasant. I wasn't thinking rationally, which I usually do and my only fear was that Jane would be hurt more than she already was. I was protecting her so I don't regret taking that shot. I saved Jane's life yesterday and I'd rather have the nightmares I am having now than lose her, because that would kill me too. She's my best friend, she's the only one that really understands me and I would shoot to kill again if it meant saving her life. I guess that makes me like my father, doesn't it? So you can arrest me now, agents."

That speech left everyone so astonished that silence filled both rooms. Korsak and Jane looked at each other in amazement for what they heard from Maura. No one had ever heard such a speech from her and it was such a revelation. Maura was in protection mode and no one would make her change that. And that also showed Jane how the ME cared for her. Maura would kill for her, even if it meant further suffering for the blonde.

The IA agents looked at Maura for a while, trying to determine if she was lying or not. They decide the speech was as honest as it could get and they finally caved in. "Ok, Dr. Isles, yesterday's killing will be ruled as an act of self-defense so you are clear to go".


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm happy today because I already finished this story so in a few days I'll post the final chapter. By now, enjoy this one. :)**

The agents departed and left Maura lost in her thoughts. She didn't know how to feel, everything was so confusing. She didn't have time to think further because Jane stormed into the interrogation room and engulfed Maura in a very tight hug not even caring for her wounded shoulder. Maura was completely surprised, but she welcomed Jane's arms because she really needed to feel her warmth.

"Maura, I'm so proud of you! You did great; you left them speechless."

Korsak didn't mean to interrupt but he also needed to greet Maura.

"Dr. Isles, you were great, congratulations."

"Thank you sergeant." She smiled at him.

"I will leave you two alone so you can talk. See you later."

"Let's get out of here Maura, I don't like this room and there are cameras watching us."

They go to the café and Angela joins them bringing them both coffees.

"Jane, I meant every word I said. I would kill again if it meant saving your life. You know, while talking to the agents I had an epiphany."

"An epiphany?"

"Yes, a comprehension or perception of reality by means of a sudden intuitive realization."

Jane starts to laugh. "Yes, Maura, I know what an epiphany is, but I'm surprised that an analytic mind like yours could have a revelation."

"When I was telling the agents why I killed Mallard I finally understood my actions were correct yesterday. There was no other way out and I had to kill him. I couldn't stand losing you, it would be worse than death and I won't regret saving you. Maybe my nightmares will persist but I don't think my guilt is a burden anymore."

"And I'm glad to hear that. I've already told you but I'll tell you again so you understand: I'm proud of you, Maura."

"Thank you." They smile at each other and Angela intervenes.

"Janie, shouldn't you go home and rest? You're not fit for duty and I bet your shoulder hurts like hell."

"Ma, watch your language!" Jane says in a mocking tone. "No, I'm staying for a while, but don't worry, I'll stay in the office with Korsak and Frost. What are you going to do, Maura?"

"I'm going downstairs. I know I can't do the autopsy on Mallard because that's Pike's job, but I guess there will be another autopsy to do. I'll get back to work and distract myself for a while."

"Good, see you later then."

"Bye."

Jane stayed in the café so she could talk with her mother alone.

"Ma, I need your help."

Maura went to the morgue and found Pike working on Mallard. It made her stomach twist so she went straight to her office. She wanted to do some paperwork and leave Pike alone because she wasn't up for a confrontation with that knucklehead. It took a few hours to finish the paperwork and Pike had finished Mallard's autopsy and gone so she went to the morgue and started her autopsy. It was a young female; early twenties who seemed to have committed suicide but that was for Maura to determine.

Hours passed and when Maura consulted her watch she was surprised to see it was already 7 PM. She decided to go upstairs and pick Jane up but no one was there. She went to the café and found it closed. Suddenly she felt so alone she was overwhelmed. She called Jane to find out where she was but she didn't answer so she decided to go to the Dirty Robber; anything to avoid going back to her house. There was no one at the bar so she finally gave up and went home. She was dreading the moment she had to open her door. She knew she would see again where Jane had been wounded, where she had killed Mallard. However she knew it was unavoidable and the longer she took to face it, the harder it would be to cope with it. She drove home, parked her car in the driveway, took a deep breath and went inside.


	21. Chapter 21

"SURPRIIIIIIIIISEEEEEE!"

Everyone was waiting for her inside her house to throw a surprise party. Maura was so startled that she didn't react until Jane went to meet her at the door and explain what was happening.

"Did you think we would leave you alone on this day? That's not like us and the Rizzoli's like to celebrate!"

"Jane, it's not my birthday!"

"Not today, but it was last Saturday and you didn't celebrate so it's time, don't you think?"

"I… I'm not really used to celebrating my birthdays… I don't know what to say… Thank you." She smiled shyly.

Constance Isles goes to hug her and after hearing her daughter's reaction to the party, she understood what she meant.

"I know, honey, I know that we didn't celebrate your birthdays but that will change, I promise."

"Mother, what are you doing here, I thought you were in Berlin!"

"Well, I couldn't miss another birthday party for my only daughter, could I?"

"It's so nice to have you here."

"Come, everyone is waiting for you."

At that moment, Maura looked at everyone attending her party and she was so pleased… Everyone was there except her adoptive father, who had a conference in South Africa. Jane, Korsak, Frost, Frankie, Tommy, Angela, Constance and the best surprise, even Hope was there. Maura stopped in front of her biological mother and when she was about to thank her, Hope hugged her.

"Happy birthday Maura."

"Thank you so much for coming, Hope. I know this can't be easy for you."

"It took me some time but now I'm so grateful that you are here, Maura. We've been apart for too long and I'm hoping for a fresh start with you. I want to leave the bad memories behind and get to know you. I want to build new, good memories with you."

"Let me introduce you to my adoptive mother, Constance Isles."

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. I always wondered about you, Dr. Martin."

"Please, call me Hope. I'm glad that Maura ended up with a good family like yours. She's a great person thanks to you."

"I am so proud of her, Hope. Maura is the best person I know."

Maura was listening , and blushed at her two mother's words and Jane, who was so satisfied of her success in reuniting Maura's two different worlds.

After the proper introductions were done, the guests started giving their presents to Maura. Korsak and Frost gave Maura a medal and before she could ask why, Korsak explained:

"To our great ME, who won't receive an official medal of honor for being a hero like Jane did some time ago, but will receive our special medal of honor for saving Jane's life and being such a champ for our department." Korsak pinned the medal to Maura's blouse and kissed her hand. Maura was at loss of words so Jane came to her 'rescue'.

"A toast. To our friend, our hero, your daughter. We love you and respect you. To Maura!"

"To Maura!" The cry was unanimous.

"Do you want to say something?"

"I… Well, you know I usually 'Google talk' as Jane says" –This makes everyone laugh- ,"but now I don't know what to say. These days have been overwhelmingly intense and all of you have helped me to get through them. I love you all, thank you for being a part of my life." These last words were especially directed at Hope, Angela and Jane. To Hope because she was finally part of her life, to Angela because she was like a surrogate mother to her;, her warmth and care were priceless. And lastly to Jane because she was not only her best friend, but also her reference; her rock to hold on when things got too complicated.

Other gifts were handed to Maura: a baby pullover that Hope had kept all this years to remind her of Maura. She got a foil to practice fencing from her 'brothers' Frankie and Tommy and a camera from Angela. Jane told her to wait until later for her present. All of the gifts were great, but the best of all was the group picture and the picture of Jane, Maura and her three mothers.

**Now, what will be Jane's gift to Maura? Any guesses? :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi there! Sorry for my delay. This is the end of the story and I hope you like it. I leave it to your imagination to make them a couple or just best friends. See you next time! :)**

When the party was over, Jane stayed with Maura to wash dishes. They were silent for a moment, until Jane finally decided to give Maura a small box.

Maura gave her a terrified look and suddenly Jane understood the reason for her reaction.

"Oh my God, Maura, don't freak out, it's not a ring! Open it." Jane laughed loudly and looked at Maura very carefully not to miss her reaction to the gift.

Maura opened the small box where she found a silver badge. Jane started to explain its meaning.

"This was the first badge I earned just after I joined the police. For the first time in my life I felt proud of myself and that I belonged somewhere. Being a cop is my life, but it was my only life until I met you. You've taught me so much, you've given me the chance to experience lots of things and now I feel that I belong with you too. My life wouldn't be as exciting and wonderful without you, so I want you to keep this badge to remind you that we belong together, no matter how much trouble we find along the way."

Maura is at a loss for words. She didn't know what to say; Jane's words meant the world to her. She swallowed hard and cleared her thoughts so she could thank her for the special gift.

"Jane, you don't know how much it means to me to have your first badge, especially after your words. You say I've taught you so much, but you have no idea how much you have taught me. I was a loner before I met you; I didn't even know how to relate to other people and my only refuge were the dead. From the first time we met… well, actually the second, because the first time I thought you were a hooker and you rejected my money…" At this they both start laughing. "I knew that we would become friends, because you didn't judge me like the others; you just listened and were upfront. You tease me but not because you feel better than me; because we get along and we understand each other. You've given me a family and the love I never had when I was younger. Thanks to you I feel less vulnerable and can relate to others without the fear of being rejected. What I mean is that I didn't really have a life before I met you and you made that possible. I owe you everything, Jane."

The experience had been emotional for Jane and Maura and they embraced and held each other in silence. It was if they were drawing strength from one another. As they eased out of their hug they shared a glance that so said so much… and so little. For a moment both were speechless waiting to see what would happen next. Jane breaks first and not knowing what to say or do, says the first things that pops into her head. "You know this is the first of many birthday celebrations for you my friend.

"Thank you Jane" Maura smiles still holding Janes eyes.

"Well I guess I better get going" Jane says not sure that she really wants to leave.

"Good night" Maura hugs Jane tight again before letting her go.

That night Maura didn't have nightmares. She had never felt more loved in her life and it seeped into her sleep bringing her a peaceful night's rest.


End file.
